Some Memories Are Best Forgotten
by Catalina H
Summary: The Order finds a young woman with almost no memory. She could be a Death Eater, but things seem a little more complex. As she begins to remember, things just get more confusing. What really happened to her, and who is she really? Full summary inside.
1. I don't know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I never have, never will. This story is in no way for profit or anything like that, it's just for fun.**

**Full Summary: A young woman wakes up in the middle of an unfamiliar room, surrounded by Order members, with no memory of how she got there or anything that has happened to her. The Order is automatically suspicious of her. She's not a witch (or so she thinks), she doesn't remember what's happened to her, but she seems to know things. As she struggles to remember what happened and what's going on, she's also finding out more about herself, things that she would have never imagined possible. And why are Death Eaters trying to kill her?**

**A/N: OK, this is just a story I kinda got into my head and started writing, or typing actually. It might seem a little confusing at first, but it should make sense later. FYI, the stuff in italics is a dream. Anyway, hope you like this first chapter!  
**

* * *

Some Memories Are Best Forgotten

"I don't know."

I groggily came to, but all I could think about was my pounding headache so I kept my eyes closed. I heard voices, and listened closer, trying to figure out where I was.

"Do we know who she is?" I heard a man ask. All the voices were whispering so I had to strain to hear.

"I'm afraid not," I heard another man answer, he sounded older, gentler.

"She could be a Death Eater," I heard a gruff male voice say.

"I don't think so. She was unconscious and it looked like she'd been hit in the back with a stunning spell," another male voice told the gruff one. This one sounded younger than the others, but also more tired.

"Well, look at her," I heard a woman almost shriek. Her voice sounded like it could possibly be very sweet if she wanted to, I bet she's a mom. "She looks like a delinquent! All those piercings and tattoos, honestly, she's probably a criminal." Someone, a man, let out a bark-like laugh at her statement.

"That's all it takes to be a criminal?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, Mum, it's not that big of a deal," a young male voice told the woman. I figured he was her son and probably had some tattoos or piercings himself.

"She could still be working for Voldemort," the gruff voice said.

"OK, who the bloody hell is Voldemort?" I finally asked grouchily as I opened my eyes and sat up. I was tired, my head hurt, and these people obviously thought I was someone bad.

The group of people looked over at me quickly, obviously not knowing I'd been awake for the last five minutes. I was easily able to match the voices I'd heard with the faces I was seeing, though I also saw a couple more faces than I'd heard voices.

"How are you feeling?" the man with the tired sounding voice asked me. He had light brown hair, with flecks of gray in it. He did look fairly young, but the shabby state he was in made him seem a lot older.

"Like a freight train hit my head," I groaned. OK, I sound crabby. The man who had scoffed at the woman before let out another bark-like laugh. He had long, matted black hair, gray eyes, and had a rather gaunt appearance. I glared at him. "You have this headache and see if you're still laughing then," I quipped. He stopped laughing, and looked at me curiously.

"Touché," he replied, giving a nod of approval. I just rolled my eyes, which was probably a bad idea with this headache.

"What's your name?" a red haired man questioned. I recognized him as the first voice I'd heard.

"Vallerie," I told them. "But most people call me Val."

"You have a last name Vallerie?" the gruff older man asked. His appearance matched his voice, and he had a rather creepy eye that kept looking everywhere.

"It's..." Uh oh. This isn't good. "Uh..." Crap. "I don't know," I finally answered honestly. The group shared apprehensive glances.

"Vallerie..." the older man with the half-moon spectacles and the long beard started. He seemed as gentle as his voice, but that doesn't always mean much. "Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked me. His voice was kind and patient, but I still felt nervous.

I strained to think. I honestly couldn't bring up a memory of anything that had ever happened to me. I finally shook my head, resigning to the fact that I wouldn't be able to tell them anything.

"I don't know," I admitted. There were those apprehensive looks again. "I don't remember anything."

---

This was a new one. No one in the Order had ever found someone who couldn't remember anything. Moody was convinced she was a Death Eater, Molly was convinced she was some kind of criminal, and Remus thought she was telling the truth. Everyone else was trying to figure out what to make of this girl.

She was certainly a sight. She looked like a muggle with the way she dressed. She had a shabby, disheveled appearance that made them all wonder where she'd been and what had happened to her. She was wearing raggedy jeans with several holes in them that rested about five inches below her naval and a plain dark t-shirt that had a lot of dirt on it and only came down to her naval. Not only did she have three earrings in each ear they could also see she had a nose ring and a naval ring. They'd also seen at least three tattoos. Her long black hair, which looked like it would be beautiful if it was clean and she ran a brush through it, had highlights of blue and purple in it. Though even with her appearance she didn't look like she was out of her teens yet.

"So...where am I?" Vallerie inquired.

"Doesn't matter," Moody barked. Vallerie glared at him.

"Doesn't matter my arse!" she argued. "I can't even remember my own damn last name, the least you could do is tell me where I am and who the bloody hell you are!"

Everyone was taken aback by her outburst, though a few agreed she had a point.

"You're still in London. Where exactly...well, we can't tell you that yet," Remus told her, sounding slightly apologetic. Vallerie looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"Because you're probably a Death Eater!" Moody stated like it was obvious. Vallerie gave him a bewildered, yet angry, expression.

"First, what the bloody hell is a Death Eater? Second, I'm guessing it's bad so if you call me one again I'm giving you fair warning I might just slug you," she told him sharply. Moody looked like he was about to retort when Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him and moved closer to Vallerie.

"A Death Eater is a follower and servant of Voldemort," he explained politely. Vallerie nodded slowly.

"So who's Voldemort?" she questioned.

"He's a dark wizard, one who is trying to take over," Remus informed her. Vallerie started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"A wizard?" she scoffed. "You've gotta be kidding me. Do I look like I'm four?"

The Order members looked at each other curiously. They weren't sure how to handle this.

"I assure you Vallerie, wizards and witches are real, and so is magic," Dumbledore told her. She just stared at him skeptically until he pulled out his wand and turned the candle on the coffee table into a teacup. Vallerie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," she muttered, then looked back up at the group. "So you think I'm a Death Eater...why?"

"Well, the area where Mr. Lupin found you," Dumbledore started, motioning to Remus. "has been the sight of some recent Death Eater activity."

"But when I found you, you were unconscious and it looked like you had been hit by a stunning spell," Remus added.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Dumbledore asked her gently. Vallerie sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry. All I know is I probably hit my head since I've got a killer headache."

"Bollocks!" Moody exclaimed. "You're lying!" he accused.

"I am not!" Vallerie denied forcefully.

Moody was getting ready to argue back when Sirius held up his hand this time.

"Where'd you get the tattoo on your wrist?" Sirius asked her casually. Vallerie shook her head in confusion.

"I don't remember, it was a year and a half ago," she answered nonchalantly. Suddenly her face lit up. "Hey, I remembered! Well, sort of."

Dumbledore smiled at her enthusiasm, it was genuine enough to convince most everyone in the room, other than Moody, that she wasn't faking not remembering. He gave Sirius a slight nod for thinking of that before turning to Vallerie.

"Do you remember anything else, perhaps when you got your other tattoos?" he tried. Vallerie bit her lip in though for a minute.

"Well, this one," she started, pointing to the chinese symbol on her left upper arm. "I got when I was...fifteen I think. This one..." She pointed to the flower on her lower back. "I think I got it when I was...maybe sixteen. This one was the first one though..." She pointed to the four leaf clover that was around where the top of her pants fell on her abdomen. "I think I got it when I was thirteen or fourteen. And this one wasn't too long after," she continued, raising the sleeve of her t-shirt up to show the fairy on her shoulder. "Um...I think I got my nose pierced a few years ago. My belly button when I was...thirteen maybe. And my tongue...was a maybe a year before my nose."

Molly sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, but didn't say anything.

"How old are you Vallerie?" Remus asked her.

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen?!" Molly repeated incredulously. "Where are your parents?" Vallerie looked at her oddly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't even remember where I was," she retorted.

"OK, Vallerie, if you'll excuse us we need to discuss a couple matters," Dumbledore told her politely as he walked back over to the group.

"This could be a trick Dumbledore," Moody warned earnestly, in a quiet whisper so Vallerie wouldn't hear.

"I think she's telling the truth," Remus put in, whispering as well.

"I agree with Moony," Sirius told them. "I don't think she's faking it."

"I think it's too dangerous to keep her here," Molly chimed in. "Especially with the children in the house too."

"But Molly, if she stays here then when we can keep an eye on her," Tonks argued gently.

"I hate to say this, but I think she's right," Moody admitted. "If we keep her here, we can keep an eye on her until we figure out who she is and what she was doing there."

"You guys do realize I can hear you, right?" Vallerie questioned, sounding slightly amused. They all looked at her, from the looks on their faces Vallerie knew they hadn't realized that. "Look, you can't keep me here against my will, so just take me back to wherever you found me, and let me figure out my life, OK?" she proposed. Moody huffed.

"You're not going anywhere," he told her firmly. Vallerie glared at him.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged, standing and getting ready to start toward him when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"What Alastor Moody was trying to say," he started calmly. "was that since you don't seem to remember anything, you should stay here until you do." Moody rolled his good eye, Vallerie noted that was not what he had meant.

"Why should I?" she questioned. "Apparently, you all think I'm some sort of...what was it, Death Eater? How do I know you're not the bad guys in this?"

"You don't," Sirius shrugged. Remus smacked him on the arm. "Hey! I was just being honest," he complained, rubbing the spot where Remus had hit him.

"I assure you Vallerie, we are not the bad guys," Dumbledore told her sincerely. Vallerie looked stoic.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked calmly. The look on her face told the group that she wasn't sure of much right now.

"What choice do you really have?" Tonks countered gently.

Vallerie sighed in defeat. She knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She knew she'd just have to be extra cautious until she figured some things out.

---

"Alright, here we are," Remus said as he and Vallerie reached the room she'd be staying in. "I know it's not too clean, but then again neither is the rest of the house, we're still making it habitable I guess."

Vallerie didn't respond to his attempt to lighten the mood. She was pissed she couldn't remember anything, that she was stuck in this house, and with people who could very well be the bad guys in the situation. She took a deep breath as she looked around the room, it wasn't much and it was actually rather small, but it wasn't like she planned on staying very long anyway.

"Why did that other guy call you Moony?" she asked suddenly. Remus looked confused for a second, and then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, Sirius, well, it was my nickname in school." Vallerie nodded.

"How did you get it?" she questioned. Remus grinned slightly.

"That would be a very long story," he sighed. Vallerie smirked.

"Well, I'm guessing you either mooned someone, or a group of someones, or, since magical stuff really is real, then you might be a werewolf." She looked at him thoughtfully for a second, noting the stunned expression he was wearing. "I'm guessing it's the later." Remus sighed.

"You're very perceptive," he noted. She smirked.

"Nah, just curious." He chuckled hollowly. "I don't care, if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank you," he replied sincerely, smiling. Vallerie just shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll go and let you get some sleep, you're probably tired. If you need anything, there's people on...pretty much every floor." He started to leave, but turned back. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're a Death Eater."

"Thanks." He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Vallerie looked around the room before she cautiously sat down on the bed. She sighed, hugging herself tightly, and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but had a feeling she didn't really want to remember everything in her past. She slowly laid down, and curled up into a ball. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_Vallerie was getting dressed in a small, very unsanitary bathroom. She was throwing her hair up into a ponytail when someone banged on the door._

_"Hey! Come on! What's taking so long? I gotta go!" an older sounding woman called grumpily through the door. Vallerie rolled her eyes._

_"Give me a minute!" she called back to the woman. She heard the woman cursing quietly._

_Vallerie took one last look in the mirror, threw an apron in the top of her raggedy backpack, and slung it over her shoulder before heading out the door. Making her way through the gas station she tried to ignore the suspicious stares she was receiving, though she did notice one odd man staring at her more intently than the others. He was dressed in weird looking robes, and his eyes hadn't left her since she exited the bathroom. Vallerie caught his glance and held it for a second, hoping that if he knew she'd seen him watching her he'd quit. He didn't. The man continued staring as she walked out the door and down the street._

_She stopped at a hot dog stand to get some food. She ate as she continued down the street, but noticed something in an alley out of the corner of her eyes. She paused in her walk to look. There were a couple more odd men in weird robes, like the man in the gas station, except these also wore strange masks. They looked over at her, and Vallerie could see the coldness in their eyes.

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this first chapter! I'm not sure how often I'll update, right now this story isn't on my priority list, but I do work on it some. I'll try to have an update up as soon as I can. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: OK, I know it's taken me a while to update, but like I said, this story isn't high on my priorities. Anyway, I finally finished it. One of the dreams in this chapter may seem confusing because you see the dream and what's happening while she's asleep, but it should make sense. Just remember, the italics are the dream. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nightmares

When Vallerie woke up the next morning it took her a few minutes to figure out where she was, and remember the events of the previous night. She sat up slowly, rubbing her arms to fight off a chill, and looked around cautiously. She was thankful her headache had subsided quite a bit. Unsure of what she should do, she just sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought. After about ten minutes there was a soft knock on the door, causing Vallerie to jump in surprise.

"Yeah?" she called quietly. The door opened slowly.

"Hey, you hungry?" Remus asked. "We're getting ready to eat breakfast if you're interested." Vallerie just looked at him uncertainly. Remus sighed, taking a few slow steps toward her, wearing a kind expression. "You need to eat. Come on." He held out his hand to help her up, but she didn't take it. Remus didn't take it personally, he knew this situation was probably hard on her.

Vallerie stood and followed him downstairs, not saying anything. Not only was she apprehensive about being around these people more, but she couldn't get the dream out of her head. There was something about it that just wasn't sitting right with her, and she had a gut feeling it probably wasn't a dream at all. She hoped she was wrong.

---

"I don't like this one bit Arthur," Molly told her husband quietly as she finished up making breakfast. Arthur sighed.

"Molly, it'll be fine. She's barely an adult, and now she has lost most of her memory. Don't you think she's going through enough without our suspicions?"

"What about the children? What if she is a Death Eater? She could be playing all of us. I don't want to put the children in unnecessary danger." Arthur place his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"We're not," he assured her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fred questioned. The other teenagers looked curious as well. Most of the adults looked at each other uncertainly, none sure of how they would handle this situation.

"Probably me," Vallerie said casually from the doorway. Fred, George, and Ron's mouths fell open slightly.

Though her appearance was shabby, she was definitely attractive. The boys could honestly say they'd never seen someone like Vallerie, with her piercings, tattoos, and all around grungy appearance. Her loose, low jeans and short t-shirt showed off her abs and belly button ring. She hadn't done anything with her hair so it was just messily hanging down.

"Oh honestly," Hermione huffed. Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Boys!" Molly snapped. The three Weasley boys finally shook themselves out of their stunned stupor. Molly shook her head disapprovingly. Vallerie had to bite back her smirk.

"So, who are you?" Hermione asked bluntly, though trying to use a polite tone.

"Vallerie," she answered shortly as she and Remus joined the group at the table.

"Are you in -" Ginny started but was cut off by her mother.

"That's enough talk for now. Eat up before the food gets cold," Molly instructed.

Vallerie didn't say anything, though she did note that the people she hadn't met the night before, all of whom were teenagers younger than herself, were watching her with curiosity. A few of the adults, mainly Remus, Arthur, and Tonks, tried to start up a conversation with her, but Vallerie just stared at her plate, picking at her food.

The meal seemed to last, to Vallerie, for what seemed like an eternity. She knew she should probably eat, but she just wasn't hungry. In all honesty, she felt like she was about to throw up, but didn't want to say anything. She just moved the food around the plate with her fork, not really paying close attention to anything around her. Her head snapped around sharply when she heard a deep, hoarse voice mumbling.

"It's just Kreacher," Sirius informed her. Vallerie looked over at him slowly, not really wanting to look away from what was making the noise, but figured it couldn't be too dangerous if no one else was worried.

"What's a Kreacher?"

"The miserable excuse of a house-elf that lives here," he told her grimly. Vallerie noted he didn't like this Kreacher.

"Please tell me you think house-elves deserve better treatment," Hermione sighed, jumping into the conversation. Vallerie looked over at her, and furrowed her brows.

"First you're gonna have to tell me what the bloody hell a house-elf is." Hermione looked shocked.

Sirius grinned at Vallerie's confusion, but went on to explain what they were. After he was finished, Vallerie just nodded and went back to picking at her food.

"So...where did you go to school Vallerie?" Ginny asked her conversationally. Vallerie shrugged. Ginny and Hermione exchanged curious glances, while Bill and Remus looked apprehensive.

"Are you from London?" Hermione asked politely, though Vallerie could hear the pushiness in her voice. Yet again, Vallerie just shrugged. Hermione was watching her, as though analyzing.

"I think Vallerie's just tired guys," Bill told his sister and Hermione. Ginny shrugged and turned back to talking to Fred and George, but Hermione still looked curious.

The rest of breakfast passed by mainly with Vallerie ignoring Hermione's inquisitive glances, Moody's suspicious stare, and others' polite chitchat.

---

Vallerie was just laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind kept running over everything. She still couldn't remember anything from before the previous night, unless the dream was actually a memory, but that was it. Even though most everyone at breakfast had tried to be friendly toward her, tried being the key word, Vallerie knew they were suspicious. She couldn't explain it, but Vallerie had felt their mistrustful scrutiny. She decided it would be best to just try to avoid them as much as possible.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah?" Vallerie raised her head off the pillow slightly to see Remus begin to enter the room.

"You didn't eat much at breakfast," he said, slight concern evident in his voice.

"Wasn't hungry," she replied simply, letting her head fall back down onto the pillow.

"You feeling okay?" Vallerie didn't say anything, just continued staring at the ceiling. Remus sighed, taking the hint that she wasn't going to talk to him. "Well, um...I just wanted to bring you this," he started, holding up a raggedy backpack that looked oddly familiar to Vallerie. "You had it with you in the alley where I found you. No one was sure what to do, but Moody wanted to check over it...you know, just in case." Vallerie sat up and took the backpack from him.

"What'd he find?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing that would tell him you're a Death Eater," he assured her, noticing her apprehensiveness about looking in it. Vallerie just nodded, and continued staring at the backpack. "Well, I'll leave you alone." He started to leave, but glanced back over his shoulder. "If you wanna talk...I'll be here," he told her sincerely. Vallerie glanced up at him and held his gaze for a second, but looked back down quickly. Remus took the hint, and left.

Vallerie took a deep breath as she slowly opened up the backpack. She swallowed hard when she saw an apron on top of the pile of stuff in it. It was the same apron from the dream. This only served to further point to her dream not being a dream at all. Vallerie closed her eyes for a second, but then continued looking through the backpack.

There was a pair of low-rise jeans, a few t-shirts, a couple tank tops, a pair of boxers and men's athletic shorts, a hoodie, and a worn blue jean jacket, along with some undergarments too. There were also some toiletry items, a CD player with a few CDs, and some cash.

Vallerie looked over all of the contents from the backpack, now spread out over the bed. She couldn't help but notice that she would be able to live out of the backpack, and the gnawing feeling in her stomach was back. It was the same feeling she'd had last night before she went to sleep, and this morning after remembering the dream. It was the feeling that maybe she didn't want to remember what happened to her.

---

_A slightly younger, but more disheveled, Vallerie walked into the diner after taking a deep breath. She received a few curious glances, but most just ignored her. She walked up to the counter, where a man behind it was filling up some drinks._

_"Excuse me, are you the owner?" Vallerie asked politely._

_"Yeah, what do you want?" he replied impatiently, not looking over._

_"I saw your 'help wanted' sign." The man looked over, taking in Vallerie's appearance and apparent age._

_"You good on your feet?" he questioned, taking the drinks over to one of the tables._

_"Yes," she told him, following him. "I'm a quick learner and I work hard, I'll do any job." The man stopped and looked back at her._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Eighteen."_

_"You do drugs?"_

_"No."_

_"Drink?"_

_"Not often." The man raised his eyebrows, but nodded approvingly at her honesty._

_"Willing to work long hours with few breaks?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You're hired." Vallerie smiled._

_"Thank you." The man chuckled._

_"Go wash up, then put this on, and get to work," he said, handing her an apron and placing a notepad and pen on the counter._

Vallerie's eyes shot open as she woke up, though she didn't move otherwise. She looked around, taking a minute to figure out where she was. She took a breath and ran her hands over her face as she sat up on the bed. Vallerie pulled her backpack up on the bed, and pulled out the apron.

"I was a waitress?" she mused quietly, not really sure, but it was a definite possibility. She examined the apron in her hands, it was identical to the one in both dreams. Furrowing her brows in thought, she pulled out the wad of cash. It was all small bills. "Huh..." Vallerie muttered, putting the stuff back into the backpack and setting it back on the ground by the bed.

She sighed, and laid back down. Curling up in a ball, hugging her legs tightly, she tried to fall back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

---

Vallerie had been at Grimmauld Place for two days. She still couldn't remember what happened to her, but her dreams continued to haunt her. After that first morning, Vallerie hadn't come out of her room except to go the bathroom. Remus would bring her up a plate of food after every meal, but Vallerie would only occasionally pick at it, never eating much if anything. Though at first she had talked a little bit, not much or about anything of substance, but now she didn't say anything, to anyone.

She had contemplating trying to sneak out of the house, but wasn't sure where she'd go, or what she'd do if those strange people in her dream were real and were following her. So, she decided to just avoid everyone, avoid their suspicious looks and questions, and maybe she'd remember somewhere that would be safe for her to run to. Though so far, all she could remember was what she saw in the dreams, and she still wasn't sure if they were real. And the dreams were only flashes, just pieces of the whole picture, nothing that made much sense at all to Vallerie.

Since she wasn't coming out of her room, her choices of activities to pass the time were very limited. She had her CD player, but no extra batteries, so she was only using it sparingly. She desperately wished she owned a deck of cards, that way she'd at least be able to play solitaire to pass the time. So, with the lack of things to do, Vallerie mainly just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to force herself to remember, or taking a nap.

One afternoon during her nap, the dream she was having seemed more like a nightmare.

_Vallerie was running. Fast. Though, she couldn't go too fast in the city, especially with all the buildings and people. She could, however, weave in and out of the alleys, and use fire escapes or anything else she came across, to help get away from her pursuers._

_Chancing a glance back, Vallerie noticed the people in masks were still there. She wasn't sure how they were keeping up, they weren't very fast or smart runners, but yet they always seemed to be right behind her._

Sirius had just finished feeding Buckbeak, and was heading back down to the kitchen for a drink. He heard a strange noise, and recognized the room it was coming from was Vallerie's room. He stopped for a second, and realized it sounded like she was thrashing about. He knocked on the door softly, but getting no answer he listened more closely. He thought he could hear her saying something, but it was too indistinguishable.

"Vallerie?" he called through the door. Still not getting an answer, yet still hearing the thrashing, he cautiously opened the door slowly.

When he walked into the room he noticed Vallerie was asleep, but it definitely didn't look peaceful. She was tossing and turning violently, mumbling inaudibly, and was pale and sweating.

"Vallerie," he said softly, trying to gently shake her awake.

That didn't work. Vallerie continued to toss and turn, looking very distressed. Sirius sighed, pondering how to wake her up gently. He cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to nudge her awake.

"Vallerie," he tried again, yet still no response.

_She kept running. After swerving quickly into an adjacent alley, she leapt for the fire escape._

_As she was starting to pull herself up onto the broken ladder, Vallerie heard someone mutter something that sounded like, "Crucio!" And all once intense pain, like nothing she would've ever imagined, seared through Vallerie's entire body. The sudden onset of the intense pain caused Vallerie to lose her grip on the ladder and she fell hard onto the street below._

_All she could think about and feel was the excruciating pain searing throughout her body. As the tears flowed freely, Vallerie couldn't keep herself from screaming in pain no matter how hard she tried._

All at once Vallerie bolted upright, tears falling, and screaming. Sirius tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but as soon as Vallerie seemed to feel his presence she starting trying to hit him, muttering something about leaving her alone.

Sirius tried to calm and talk her down, but was having no luck. Vallerie continued to try to hit him, until he finally managed to grab her arms and pin them to her sides.

"Vallerie! Wake up! It's just a dream," he told her firmly, yet gently. Vallerie gradually stopped fighting, and finally opened her eyes. Sirius could see the panic, and fear, in her dark jaded eyes.

Slowly shaking her head, she whispered, "No it wasn't. It was a memory."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try to not let it be too long. As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**


End file.
